Bromance
by GLEE4000
Summary: What happens when you have feelings for someone you shouldn't? Puck finds himself falling for Jake, but a dark family secret rocks Jake's world and he goes on a path of self-destruction and Puck must try to save him. Jake is NOT a Puckerman and his mother lied to him, but who is Jake's real father and can Puck express his feelings?


**Part 1**

Puck stared aimlessly at the ceiling of his bedroom, his eyes not really focusing on anything in particular and just laid there. It was weird all the thoughts going through his head, he usually wasn't much of a thinker…

He was now sharing a room with Jake now and this had some pros and cons - the cons were that he couldn't sleep naked in his room anymore, but the big pros were that he got to wear his low-rise boxer-briefs which made his junk look huge (which it already was) and he got to share a room with his fit half-brother Jake. He knew it was wrong to think of him like that, but that guy was so sexy with his toned muscles and tight ass - god what he would give to pound that ass into next week!

Puck closed his eyes, his hand sliding down his hard abs to his hard on under his boxer-brief and squeezed his erection.

"Fuck…" Puck moaned silently, rubbing his cock's hardened length and imagined it was Jake's hand giving him a well deserved hand job.

The front door slammed and before Puck knew it, footsteps were storming up the stars. Shit! Puck was lying here n nothing but his boxers with a massive hard on. Puck's eyes flew open as the door burst open and Jake rushed in with tears in his eyes. God, what was worse? Seeing Jake crying or having a hard on thinking about him? Both…

"What's up?" Puck grimaced as Jake sat down on his bed, breaking down in tears "Jake?"

"Piss off!" Jake snapped, glaring at Puck and putting his head in his hands "everything is so screwed up!"

Puck knew this was serious. He stood up and walked over to Jake, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a close embrace. Jake tried to resist, but Puck's strong muscular arms kept him held securely against his chest and he had no choice but to relax into the warm security of Puck's arms - he didn't even care that his half-brother was practically naked, he just snuggled into Puck's strong chest as Puck's fingers gently caressed his back.

"Marley kissed Ryder!" Jake sobbed, his tears pouring down his face as he thought back to the moment when Marley had said she cheated "Fuck, I just want it to hurt!"

"Bro, don't cry." Puck hushed, pulling back at and staring at Jake's tearful eyes, wanting nothing more than to make his pain go away.

"I can't be fucked with any of them!" Jake said through his tears, not noticing that Noah had cupped his face in his hand and was gently stroking his cheek. Noah was too transfixed by Jake's beautiful lips and just wanted to close the distance between them and feel Jake's lips against his own.

"Hey, you've got me, baby bro…" Puck said softly, moving his lips closer to Jake's "I'm not going anywhere."

Giving into his forbidden urges, Puck crushed his lips against Jake's in a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. His talented lips moved softly over Jake's completely ignoring Jake as he tried to push him away. As much as Jake tried to fight it, Puck knew this was going to happen and they were both going to love it!

Jake didn't know what to do - this was wrong, so wrong and yet… it felt incredible. No, he had to stop this!

"Noah!" Jake said, but his voice muffled as he tried to speak against Puck's soft lips "NO!"

Using all his strength, he shoved against Noah's strong pecs and was successful in pulling free of Noah's arms but he stumbled back into his bed and fell onto the pillows. Oh, crap! Now he was in a more vulnerable position and Puck knew it as he straddled his waist, placing his hands on either side of Jake's head and leaning in closer.

"Noah… we can't-"

"Yes, we can." Puck breathed against Jake's lips and he smirked as he noticed Jake shudder. God, the boy was sexy as fuck "come on, baby… we both want this."

Jake couldn't help himself, his body was buzzing with lust and pleasure at Noah's every touch and he kissed Noah's lips willingly this time. Wasting no time, Puck ripped off Jake's shirt and throw it on the floor, pushing Jake onto the mattress and kissed him with a fierce desire. Both young men couldn't suppress their moans of pleasure as Puck moved his skilful lips down Jake's strong chest… making a trail of kissing towards Jake's hardened-

**_oOoOoO_**

Puck sat bolt up right in bed, covered in sweat as he stared around the dark bedroom. It was just a dream, only a dream… I shouldn't be thinking about my half-bro like that! Puck thought angrily as he tried to force the memory of the sexual dream out of his head.

He felt something warm and sticky in his boxers and he pulled back the duvet to see a wet patch around his lip dick.

"Fuck sake!" Puck hissed, jumping out of bed and hurrying to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
